Wingin' It
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A planet is overrun with statues and Humphrey is on the case
1. Love your mane

Humphrey woke up with Kate at his side. It was a beautiful morning to spend with her. He just adored her.

But, just like every day, he had to protect the whole of Jasper. Now, with the vortex manipulator, the Earth and others. Kate woke up and noticed Humphrey thinking intently.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. "A bad dream?"

"Hmm. No, no. I was just thinking…" Humphrey muttered.

Kate giggled. Humphrey gave her a strange look.

"What?" Humphrey smiled.

"You're always thinking. That's what I love about you…"

Humphrey blushed a bit. "Really? What else do you love about me?"

"Well, I love your mane and your lips…" She whispered. Humphrey and Kate then locked lips.

The two were in heaven. That's when Humphrey's vortex manipulator started to beep.

"What's that?" Kate asked. Humphrey shrugged. He looked at his manipulator and pressed it.

A voice then spoke up. "Attention, we are calling all who receive this message to report to the Atrax planet for an important job. Our life depends on you…"

The voice then stopped and Humphrey started to walk out the den.

"You're not actually going are you?" Kate asked.

"Kate, they asked for those who received this message. What choice do I have?"

"Then I'm coming with you. If this is a prank call, then I would like to beat those people up."

"Great. And I think Aaron got the message too." Humphrey rubbed his chin.

"How do you know?" She asked. Humphrey put on a smile.

"Three, two, one…"

"Humphrey!" A voice shouted. They turned and saw Aaron with Lilly.

"Well, I didn't expect Lilly, but still… Hi, Aaron." 

"I got this message…"

"To go to the airport. I know. Let's go." They then started to walk.

"What about me?" Lilly asked.

"Stay here. I don't want you hurt." Aaron said with a smile.

Lilly giggled. "Alright…"

The trio then kept walking. "Let's get Hutch and we'll be on our way."


	2. Don't Blink

"So, wait. You want me to go to an airport because you got a message from someone you don't know?" Hutch asked. Everyone nodded.

"You're crazy…." Humphrey laughed.

"Look, we need your help. Just help us. You've done it before, so what's the difference?"

"Fine." Hutch said. He just wanted a nice weekend in Jasper with no monsters.

Humphrey then took Kate by the hip and Aaron did the same with Hutch and pressed in the coordinates for the Atrax planet and went off.

They then found themselves in the middle of nowhere. They all looked around and at that moment, Humphrey got a message from his device.

"Oh, another message!" Humphrey said in an excited tone.

"Take route from this point down the river to the nearest airport."

"An airport? I hate airports." Aaron said. But they kept walking.

They found themselves in front of a spacecraft that was black and brown. There stood an alien. It wore a black suit and had a bulbous head with a bowler hat.

"Welcome to Atrax!" The alien said in a gruff voice. The gang waved at him.

"I'm glad you can make it. I'm Eros."

"I'm Humphrey, that's Kate, Aaron, and Hutch."

"You are the only ones to come for the past hour. I was getting worried." He said laughing. They saw that his mouth was sideways, but it didn't bother them that much.

They walked with the alien to the ship. They looked around and saw that it was pretty simple to a regular plane.

Eros then spoke up. "You guys are in charge of trying to destroy what is in this cargo."

"What does it hold?" Eros shivered.

"What's in that the cargo hold contains a deadly monster."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Weeping Angel…."

Aaron's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me?" He asked.

"I'm serious. Thank God this is the last one."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Kate said. "What are is a Weeping Angel?"

Eros and Aaron looked at each other. "Follow me." Eros said.

They then followed.

But sadly, they didn't know what was in store for them.


	3. Angel of Death

The gang followed Eros and he motioned to a small screen. The gang then started to review a four-second loop of security footage of the Angel in the cargo.

"It's a statue." Hutch said.

"Not exactly." Eros said.

"Their usual mode is this." Aaron answered. "When they are not being observed by another being, they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed, they become "quantum-locked", occupying a single position in space and becoming stone."

"So, their aliens? Where did they come from?" Humphrey asked.

"No one knows." Eros said. "But I want it off my planet."

"Who gives you the authority to do that?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm the head of the army. Sergeant Eros." He flashed his badge at him.

"Fine. You win at that. But how do we destroy this being?" Humphrey pointed at.

"In this state, they are frozen and difficult to destroy. But we can throw them into the sun. Easy."

"I have one question, what makes them weep?" Kate asked. Of course, it was a good question. Besides she was going with them. She deserved answers.

"If two Weeping Angels were to look at each other at the same time, they would be trapped in stone form until an outside force moves them apart. To prevent this, they often cover their eyes while moving - this makes them look as though they are weeping." Aaron explained.

"How do you know this?" Hutch asked.

"From the book I showed you." He said. They left the scene, but Kate stood behind.

Outside, Eros gives Humphrey and Aaron a book. They look through it and see it was written by a madman about the Angels and find the words, "That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel".

"What does that mean?" Humphrey asked.

Meanwhile, Kate was still in the room.

She then started to blink. "What the…"

She then turned away and then back. Each time she turned away, the Angel from the footage moves. It begins to emerge from the screen and locks the door, trapping her in the room.

"Humphrey!" She screamed. Humphrey and Aaron attempt to free her.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled.

"It's the Angel!"

"Do not to look directly into the eyes of the Angel because the book compared eyes to the doors of the soul and the Angels may enter there!" Aaron yelled.

Eros then tried to open the door and she was freed. The Angel disappeared.

Everyone was safe… for now.

"It almost killed me! How was that possible? It wasn't in the same room as me?"

"That's what the Angel does!" Aaron said. "Just stay with us. It won't hurt you if you stay if us."

"Alright…" Kate managed to say. But she then felt something in her eye. She started to rubbed as it irritated her.


	4. Wingin' It

The gang arrives at the ship's control room. Humphrey laughs nervously as he arrives. Unfortunately, he has a fear of flying. Humphrey ends up getting pushed into the plane by the others.

"Before we can take you into the plane, we need to scan you for metal items." Eros told them. The gang walks through the metal detector.

The last was Aaron, but he ends up setting it off. Eros responds to this.

"What do you have?" He asked.

Aaron searched his fur and took out his keys. "Sorry." He winced.

"Alright. Take a bag with you. You'll need it to be on the plane." Eros said as he motioned towards bags. Aaron was stupid enough to take almost everything with him, even electronics.

Everyone else took the necessary items they needed. They then board.

As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Kate realizes she has to go to the bathroom. Eros closes the door and leaves while Humphrey watches an alien flight attendant demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane.

He takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers. In his fright, Humphrey gets queasy and rushes to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Aaron starts to works intently at his typewriter as he took more than he needed. The flight attendant reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off.

The plane's clear for takeoff an alien the pilot flies them off. Aaron then proceeds to call someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulence.

"Guess where I'm calling from? A plane!" Aaron told the other on his phone. He starts to laugh.

As the plane begins shaking, Humphrey is thrown all over the bathroom, vomiting all over the place. Aaron notices this turbulence and hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking.

Kate, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Humphrey leaves. Kate tries to get out as she sees this vomit but can't, however, because the flight attendant parked a food cart right in front of the door, blocking her in.

As Hutch starts to take a nap, Aaron yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Aaron gives it a hard push.

Unfortunately because Hutch's tray table is down, he is cut in half when Aaron forces his seat back. Humphrey, seeing what happened, calls for service.

He tries to tell the flight attendant that Hutch is dead, but not understanding his choked out words, motions for him to be quiet so Hutch can sleep.

Inside the bathroom, Kate finishes cleaning Humphrey's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. She then realizes she can leave and goes back to her seat.

Aaron begins using a lot of high tech appliances he gathered which let out signals strong enough to interfere TVs. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to the pilot's annoyance.

The alien goes into the cabin to tell Aaron not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forward.

"Holy shit!" Aaron yelled as he is frightened.

He then proceeds to take all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Hutch and Humphrey, get sucked out the door.

As Aaron falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them with each tug of the cords.

As Kate is falling, she manages to grab one of the open parachutes. She then sighs in relief.

As the flight attendant is about fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute.

Back in the airplane, Humphrey has to conquer her fear of flying by landing the plane.

"Ahhhhhh!" Aaron starts to shout.

Aaron keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs. He looks around and sees four parachutes land next to him.

He is then crushed by a filing cabinet that he used on the plane. The alien gently floats down and lands on the ground.

The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him.


	5. Doctor What?

Humphrey was able to land the plane with some problems. He crashed into a moutian. He groaned in pain as he looked around. He went out of the control room and saw that Hutch was still dead.

"Shit." Humphrey managed to say. "I'm going to kill Aaron." As he tried to leave, he heard a faint voice.

"Humphrey…" He turned and saw that the top half of Hutch's body fell to the floor.

Humphrey imedietly ran to him. "Hutch! It's okay…"

"No it's fine…."

"No it's not!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Don't go…"

"I know that Aaron meant well. Just tell him…. He was the best…." With that last breath, he collasped.

Humphrey shed a tear, but still made it out of the plane. He was able to take Hutch's top half with him.

Kate fell to the ground and looked around. She couldn't find anyone. "Where am I?"

She saw a desert with some plants and trees. She squinted her eyes and saw a filing caninet. What was that doing there?

She walked over to it and saw blood from the bottom of it. She pushed it off and saw Aaron's squashed body.

Kate wanted to gagg but saw an orange light go around him. Kate covered her eyes and the light was gone.

She looked over and saw a different wolf. Aaron had green eyes with a slender figure and red hair.

"Mon, I hate dying…" He said in a Carribiean accent.

"Oh, new voice!" A said. "Now I really like this voice…."

"You can regenerate…" Kate said in disbelief.

"Right… let's find the rest…" Aaron started to walk with Kate following.

"I hope we can find them…" Aaron muttered.

Humphrey came out of the plane with Hutch's body. He then realized something. The cargo was broken open and the Angel had escaped.

He looked around frantically and saw the Angel. He then started to back away. He remembered what Aaron said. Keep your eye on the angel.

He then blinked and saw two angels. "What? I thought there was one?"

He then looked to the left and saw three angels. More kept appearing.

He didn't know what was going on, but he dashed out of that place with Hutch's dead body on his back.

Humphrey couldn't believe it. Weeping Angels are following him. He thought he didn't stand a chance.

Kate felt her eye get more irritated and stopped in the middle of her tracks. She couldn't move her paw.

"What's wrong Kate?" Aaron asked.

"I can't feel my paw…" She said. After a few seconds, she got the feeling back. Aaron was worried. She looked the Angel in the eye.

But he can possible save her, right? He isn't just going to wing it.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: What a twist! A "Doctor Who" monster giving the characters hell. It's so delicious…. Review to see season 5!**_


End file.
